


Don't leave me

by Neither Demon Nor Angel (JBE)



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBE/pseuds/Neither%20Demon%20Nor%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Teddy are finally dating, but whenever they try to get time alone, Tommy always happens to show up and cock block. Why? Is there something that he's not telling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was so much of this you were going to miss….. the warmth of his skin, the rush of adrenaline when you were both pressed against each other, the sweet bliss of his tongue…. Giving out a groan, the huge blonde slowly moved away from his dark haired boyfriend who jolted as they heard a familiar swoosh then a “Gross, guys. Get a room.” “Dude, we are in a room. Mine, in fact! Can’t you knock or something?” Billy protested as he sat on the edge of his bed and faltered to look like he wasn’t just making out, an obvious blush on his cheeks saying otherwise. He was so cute that there was no way others didn’t notice. Giving out a sigh, Teddy slowly shifts his weight on the bed which creaked in protest. “What is it, Tommy?” the blonde heard himself say, a bit too much underlying impatience in his tone which earned him a raised brow from both twins at the same time. Fuck, they needed to stop doing that, it did funny things to his heart.   
Regardless, Speed went on to say that there was a meet up and that the world needed their help, again. Standing up, the male slowly put back on his close as Wiccan simply wished to change and was out of the room in record speed. “Hey, Tommy. Before you-“ Teddy began thought Tommy had left before he was finished and back in record speed with a soda. “You rang?” “… yeah, I have a favor to ask of you.” Teddy began as he finished clothing himself then sat down on the bed. “It depends. What is it and what’s in it for me?” The speedster questioned as he opened his soda and guzzled it down before tossing it into the nearby trash. “You and I both know that the team can handle fighting without us every once in a while, hell, you saved all the victims from a fire by yourself not too long ago…. So why did you have to tell us right then and there? You know where I’m going with this…” Teddy grumbled, this was a conversation that had to be brushed sooner or later. “In other words, stop cock blocking?” Speed smirked, knowing exactly what Teddy meant. “Sorry, but I have no intention on watching you and my little brother getting busy.” “So don’t watch.” Teddy retorted. “Billy has his own room for privacy, not so you can come barging in whenever you feel like it.” Speed looked like he was about to say something else but right as he opened his mouth, the speedster was gone. Fuck, why did he always have to do that. Giving a groan, Teddy went out the window and grew wings, quick to follow behind to help however he could.   
\--  
Regardless of their little chat, Teddy found that Tommy was now even more dedicated to break them up more than ever, so much that they couldn’t even be in the same room alone anymore. It became so out of hand, even Billy had something to say about it. “Look, Tommy, I know that you want to spend time with us and all, but can you… go spend time with Kate and the others for a little while, please?” he asked nicely which earned him a witty retort and an odd look but speed left nonetheless. “Finally.” Teddy breathed out. It’d been days since they had a few moments by themselves. “Someone needs to talk some sense into him. Namely, you.” Teddy huffed, frowning at his boyfriend.   
\--  
Alright, so Teddy already knew that Billy wasn’t going to tell his twin to back off since, well, it was Billy… but, that didn’t mean that ‘Billy’ still couldn’t tell Tommy off. Shifting, the half Kree, half Skrull male shifted into his boyfriend and walked into Billys house then went to his room, empty. Teddy had told billy beforehand to meet him at his place so that he could get Tommy alone. Speaking of the devil, it wasn’t a minute after ‘billy’ had laid down on his bed that Tommy had flashed his way in, on the other side of the room. “Dude, you really need to stop doing that.” The now dark haired male could hear himself chide in his new borrowed voice. “Look, we need to talk… is there something bothering you?” the male inquired, watching the speedsters every other move… when he wasn’t moving around so fast. There was a moment of silence before the white haired male flashed over onto billy’s bed next to Teddy. Did he always get this close? Blinking in surprise, Teddy felt himself shifting uncomfortably in his borrowed skin as he waited for an explanation, though one didn’t come. Instead, he saw a look one Tommy’s face that he could have easily lived without seeing. Unlike his normal confident self, his façade crumpled to show a look of loneliness and sadness.  
Fuck no, don’t show me such a face… how could anyone say no to that face? Heart beating in his chest loudly, Teddy moved backwards a bit with a groan, caught off guard. “Tommy…..” he began, but was unable to complete his sentence as the other quickly moved in and before the shifter realized it, their lips were pressed against each other in a desperate, crazed attempt to be closer. Gasping in surprise, ‘billy's’ eyes widened while his cheeks darkened, but had no time to do or say anything as his twin showed his emotions through kissing, biting and sucking on the other’s lower lip while his hands grasps the other’s hair, wanting more, not wanting to give the other up then suddenly, he was gone. As the warmth of his lips still lingered on Teddy’s lips, the light pain of having his hair pulled still causing his scalp to tingle, the male gulped and stared into space, not knowing what else to do. Crap.


	2. Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's Point of view

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckuckfuckfucckkkkkkk. You just screwed it up, Tommy. Out of all the times you’d resisted, you finally did it… great. There’s no showing your face around him again, now is there? Oh, wait. There’s Kate. After running out of Billy’s room as fast as possible and into town while trying to think, the male accidentally passed by the one person he was looking for, only to backtrack and sit by her in the Avenger’s old hangout with a rueful smile. Just pretend to be fine, everything’s fine. “Don’t you even dare give me that look, no one else is here.” Fuck. Did she always know what was going on without even having to look? Frowning, the speedster collapsed against the couch, drained. “There’s no getting past you, is there?” “Not a chance.” She snickered, glancing over at the other. “Update me.” “No way.” The speedster protested, but it wasn’t too long after that you find yourself pouring out everything anyways. It was too natural talking to Kate not to spill. She was the only one you could confide in, the only one who knew Tommy almost as much as Billy did. 

“So you finally screwed yourself over. Nice, too bad I wasn’t there to watch.” She teased. “Kate….” “It’s not the end of the world, just tell him how you feel and apologize. Though, you should probably do it while Teddy is there too, to apologize to the happy couple.” Okay, ouch, that hurt. Wincing lightly, you look away. If it was anyone else other than Teddy dating your little brother, then maybe you could handle it, but….. for some weird reason, it was that much worse having to watch them together. Sure, it could be seen as brotherly not wanting to see your brother making out with his boyfriend, but… it wasn’t just being overprotective… it was something else, that you couldn’t quite place. Without another word, the speedster was out of the room and into a bar in a flash, needing time to think. Or maybe it was better not to think, to put it off and just have a good time along with a couple of drinks…. No, he needed to be alone. Out of the bar and into his own apartment with his glass still in his hand, the male sighed as he contemplated what to do next. Maybe Kate was right… he should just tell them both about what had happened… but, was is better to do it with both of them in the same room..? Probably not. Chugging the last of his drink, the white haired male zoomed back to the bar to place his empty drink down for the bartender to collect along with the money for his drink only to flash back to his room and change. Yes, he would go to teddy’s place and tell him first, since it would be easier than being awkward with his brother. Only a few minutes had passed, yet it seemed like hours. Tommy always could get more done in less time, which was always a blessing and a curse. 

It only took another minute for him to flash step to Teddy’s, only to see his brother and instantly sped out of there, now racing with his heart across town to find out where Teddy was. By time he’d checked everywhere else, a second Billy was coming out of the Kaplan’s place. Stopping in his tracks, Tommy quickly hid behind a nearby tree as he watched the second Billy shift into a tall muscular blonde who glanced around before walking off. Well, well, well. This would definitely be interesting.


	3. Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy's POV.

Glancing down at his Captain America watch, the brunette gives a sigh while running a hand through his hair. It’s already been half an hour since Teddy stood you up for your date, at his own house you add. No, that’s not right, he probably just.. got caught up with something. Yeah. Like rescuing a cat from a tree, or a hot girl from the clutches of- wait, scratch that. Abort, abort. He wouldn’t do any hero missions without you…. Would he? Especially ones with hot guys/girls? Feeling a knot in his stomach, Billy slowly shifts uncomfortably as he looks at his watch for the hundredth time only to stand up with a sigh. Just call him, he’s probably on his way now. As the warlock takes out his phone, he feels a familiar swoosh of air only to look up at the empty room with a frown. Speed? What was Tommy doing here? Something was up, you could just feel it as your stomach knotted up in suspense. Not too long after, there was a second then third whip of air as Teddy finally appeared followed by Tommy, only Teddy’s arms were cuffed in front of him. “Billy…… we need to talk.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy's POV

So, not only did you just shift into your boyfriend to tell his overprotective brother off without his permission, you also got kissed by him and found out that you were pretending to be your boyfriend. How could this get any worse? Before you know it, you’re back into your room in front of Billy with your hands tied- well, cuffed. Great, it just got worse. “Billy, we need to talk.” You start out, a frown on your face. Of course, the only reason why you were here was because you just got busted, but you weren’t the only one. “You’re brother—mpph!” You begin, only to get a dirty sock shoved into your mouth. Gross. “Look, I was trying to talk to you at your house when I found your boyfriend parading around looking like you.” Tommy said instead, quick to get that out there before Teddy could get a word in edgewise. He also probably had no intention of saying how he really felt about his brother, either. “So of course, when I kissed you, I ended up kissing Teddy instead.” He explained coolly. Wait, what? Eyes wide in disbelief, the blonde looked over at Tommy, then to Billy. “Is that true?” the dark haired male asked, eyes wide in disbelief. Suddenly, having a dirty sock stuffed into your mouth didn’t seem half bad. Biting down on it as you clench your jaw, you slowly give a guilty nod before spitting the sock out. “Let me explain, I was only intending to talk to him because I knew he’d listen to you better. I didn’t realize….” 

Crap, now what? “You didn’t realize what, that I was trying to stop the two of you for a reason?” That earned Tommy two blank stares as he sighed and sat down. “Look, I love my brother, I want to support your relationship, but… I just can’t. Not while I’m like this….” As Tommy looked away, Billy frowned at Teddy, then his brother. It was obvious he was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on, and he wasn’t the only one. “Billy, Tommy….. I…. I think you two need to talk some things out. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.” And with that, the male walked out, though he could hear Billy protesting only for Tommy to stop him. “Let him leave, I need to talk with you in private. I think you might like what I have to say.” You couldn’t help but pick up as you closed the door, quickly wishing that you weren’t so understanding sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommys POV

Alright, so you had to admit. Maybe confessing to your brother wasn’t the best idea, but at least it was better than standing at the sidelines and pretending everything was fine when it wasn’t. There was no way you were going to let your only brother, your twin kiss on a boy while looking exactly like you. Especially with you right there, wanting to intervene. “Look, Billy. I…. You and me may be twins, may look identical. But we don’t have the same parents anymore. You have the Kaplans and I have, well… had the shepherds . We aren’t related by blood, it’s more of a weird soul thing… even you have to admit it’s hard to explain…” Tommy began, not really sure if Billy would understand what he was trying to get at. “I know.” Of course he did. “You and me, we’re connected, our souls… it’s almost like we share one soul, one and the same. At times we’re so alike that it’s scary, but that just means that you’re never alone, Tommy. You can always come to me.” Well, not always…. There were some things that even Billy would have a hard time accepting. “So, if I just so happen to have feelings for say… you and your boyfriend….” The speedster trailed off, watching shock and horror wash over his twin’s face mixed with confusion. “T-tommy….”

Point proven. Before the younger could back up and distance himself, the elder was quick to follow, face close against his twin’s, able to feel his breath. “You can’t tell me that your heart doesn’t race from being this close, that you don’t feel anything….” Of course his heart was beating fast, both of theirs were. Biting his lower lip, the white haired male slowly slid his hand against his brother’s cheek. Shaking for fear of being shunned, his hand brushed against the other’s hair only to move behind Billy’s head and bring him in. It was all so unbearably slow, but he couldn’t go fast. Not this time. The faster he went, the less time he had and the quicker he would be pushed away. “T-tommy…” You could hear the hesitance from billy’s voice. He was scared and confused… but he wouldn’t be for long if you let him think. Oh so agonizingly slow, the speedster leans in and licks his lips before brushing his lips against his twin’s, both mouths open as they slowly enter twine-   
“Sorry, am I interrupting something?” Came a harsh voice as you glance over to see teddy watching from the door. Well, fuck. Should have seen that one coming. “Teddy!” Gasping, Billy was quick to push away and straighten up as Teddy gave a satisfied grin, now that the tables were turned. Of course this was payback. Groaning, you stand and fold your arms as Billy opens his mouth, looking like he’s about to tell you the bad news. Crap, no. Not like this. Out of the room before any words can be spoken, you run back to the Kaplans, where it’s safe. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://altmanticore.tumblr.com/ for anyone wanting to follow me


End file.
